


One Stormy Night: Mammon

by Serena_Coalman



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_Coalman/pseuds/Serena_Coalman
Summary: Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), MammonxNamedMC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	One Stormy Night: Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of possible spoilers if you haven't played Obey Me past chapter 16. 
> 
> For my fics, I have decided to use my MC Yuriko Kurosawa instead of using the generic "MC" title that a lot of us use to describe the Player Character. This is simply because I find using a named character easier to write than using the universal term that everyone in the fandom refers to them as i.e "MC".  
> Brief description of my MC: Yuriko’s description: Tall, half Japanese, half Caucasian girl with “rusty” ginger-brown/auburn hair, sapphire blue eyes and pale “Caucasian” skin tone.  
> Personality: Yuriko is often uncertain about many things in her life, especially her own actions, this “uncertainty” can often come across as her being shy. Yuriko is also quite intelligent/ smart, with a sharp wit. She also doesn’t tolerate people’s bullsh*t (be they, human, angel or demon)  
> Age: 17 (turns 18 before the end of season 1 of OM)  
> DoB: 31/10/2002  
> Sex/Gender: Female  
> Blood Type: B  
> Languages: English, Japanese  
> Hobbies: She enjoys music, reading, occasionally writing music/lyrics and playing games.
> 
> Apologies for the format, this is my first post so I'm still trying to figure out how it all works.

One Stormy Night:

‘Wow, the sky’s been looking pretty rough all day. I wonder when that storm will hit?’ Satan mused aloud as he and the rest of the student council exited the RAD main building.  
Yuriko felt her ears perk up at the mentioning of the word storm, her heartrate elevating slightly as she looked up to see the mass of angry black clouds gathering in the dark Devildom sky above.  
The group began to walk away from the academy, making good pace as they walked. The six demon brothers with their long legs always made for quite the workout for Yuriko as she always struggled to keep up with them, not that they deliberately left her behind.  
‘Yeah, looks like it’s gonna be a big one too.’ Mammon added in agreement, his voice calm as he ran his slender fingers through his white hair, temporarily slicking back his long fringe before it fell back into place.  
‘T-there’s weather in the Devildom?’ Yuriko asked quickly, adding a cough to her sentence to hide the nervous stutter in her voice. Hoping desperately that the brothers would mistake the stutter for confusion.  
Satan stared at Yuriko for a moment, his expression slightly puzzled, ‘Of course there is, it’s fairly different to the weather in the Human World however. We get our fair share of wind, rain, storms and the occasional bit of snow.’ He continued. Yuriko felt herself relax a little, Satan always managed to explain things about the Devildom helping her to adjust to life here, even if he could be a little indifferent towards her from time to time. Not that she could blame him, she was a stranger to him after all only living in Hell for what was now three weeks.  
‘You even get snow?’ she asked, her brows raised slightly.  
‘Indeed we do, it adds a little the validity of that old human saying of “when Hell freezes over”,’ Asmodeus chimed in with a laugh.  
Yuriko giggled at Asmodeus’s quip, which made him smile in return, his sunset coloured eyes gleaming with delight.  
‘Not that we get that much snow, it’s more like a sprinkling. Enough to make the town look like it’s been dusted in icing sugar.’ Satan added to Asmodeus’s comment.  
A loud rumble echoed somewhere behind, causing Yuriko to flinch slightly, she felt her heart leap out of her chest as she quickly turned around to find herself facing Beelzebub.  
‘Mmm, icing sugar. So hungry…I could go for something sweet right now,’ he said in a sad tone as he rubbed his stomach, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth.  
‘Beel, you’re aware that you’re drooling right now yeah?’ Mammon asked, his expression stony as he stared at his younger brother.  
Beel’s stomach growled louder as the group passed by a bakery, the scent of freshly baked goods wafted out of the open door and onto the street, Yuriko felt her own stomach rumble slightly as she breathed in the smell of fresh bread and pies.  
‘I’m hungry…so hungry…’ Beel muttered in a forlorn tone as he stared longingly at the treats on display.  
‘Actually, so am I. I could go for a snack.’ Satan nodded in agreement as he glanced at the display.  
‘Same, I could go for something light before dinner, or maybe an after-dinner snack.’ Asmodeus added.  
A heavy sigh erupted from somewhere behind them, ‘Alright, you can all get something to eat. But nothing over the top or you’ll ruin your dinner.” Came the deep voice of Lucifer, his arms folded across his chest. His expression was stern, his grey eyes boring holes into his brothers.  
‘Don’t worry Lucifer, we won’t take long.’ Asmodeus smiled adoringly at his elder brother.  
‘Provided Beel, doesn’t eat everything in sight…’ Mammon added in a dry tone as he, Satan, Asmodeus and Beel vanished into the bakery.  
On reflex Yuriko cast her gaze to the sky, the gathering clouds loomed ominously. Feeling her heartbeat quicken from her anxiety about being caught in the storm.  
‘D-don’t you think w-we should hurry back to the House of Lamentation before that storm catches up with us?’ Yuriko asked in as calm of a tone as she could manage, though she was certain that Lucifer had picked up on her stutter for what it was.  
It was now Lucifer’s turn to stare at her, just like Satan had when she had spoken before, his brows knitted together slightly as he observed her. ‘Indeed, it would be preferable to get home before the storm hits, however, it is a fair way away from us.’ He said in a thoughtful tone, ‘we have plenty of time,’ he added with a reassuring smile.  
‘I just want to get home already, I’ve been out of my room long enough, I have things to do!’ Moaned Leviathan, his voice cutting through Lucifer’s words.  
Quick as anything Lucifer’s soft expression vanished as he seemed to brace himself for what was to come, ‘And what kind of things do you have to do Levi?’ he asked in an exasperated tone.  
Yuriko watched Levi puff up as he spoke ‘I have games to play, anime to watch, record and review…’ he continued on with the rather long list of his otaku hobbies, sounding more and more irritable and stressed that he was “wasting” precious time as he continued to speak.  
Glancing at Lucifer, Yuriko could see his expression fall from mild politeness to slight boredom and confusion as he listened to his brother prattle away, he even glanced down at his watch a couple of times during the barrage of otaku information. A few sighs escaping him as he politely listened.  
Levi was interrupted from his rant by the others exiting the bakery, Beel was holding a large paper bag filled to the brim with goods. Munching on half of a Bundt cake as he exited the store, a satisfied expression lining his face. Satan held a single blueberry muffin in his hand, while Asmodeus held a small triangular shaped container that appeared to house a piece of cake inside. Mammon came out of the store with a box containing a mystery item, a grin lining his face the moment his eyes fell on Yuriko.  
‘Hey Yuriko, look at what I got!’ he stated in glee as he bounced over to her, the box held securely in his hand. Showing off the box of assorted mini-muffins, Yuriko felt her stomach growl again at the sight of the muffins, this time it was louder than before. She felt her face flush as she was certain that Mammon and the others had heard it.  
‘Is this why you all took so long?’ Lucifer asked staring at the items his brothers had purchased.  
Beel looked slightly sheepish, ‘It was all so good, I couldn’t decide...’  
‘There was a lot to choose from, even I had a hard time deciding on what to get.’ Satan retorted in a curt tone as he picked a berry off the top of his muffin and popping it into his mouth.  
Lucifer glared at Satan for a moment apparently about to say something but shook his head, apparently thinking better of the situation, ‘Fine, if we’re all done here, let’s get going.’ He said, the exasperated tone returning to his voice.  
The group started walking again, Satan, Asmodeus and Beel in the lead, Levi, Mammon and Yuriko in the centre with Lucifer bringing up the rear as if to shepherd the group through the streets in case they were to become distracted by the surrounding stores.  
At some point Mammon had pulled out a chocolate muffin from the box he was carrying, with him walking beside her Yuriko couldn’t help but cast a sideways glance at him. She couldn’t shake the feeling that he was subtly showing off the food her had purchased, after eyeing off the muffin Yuriko felt her stomach grumble again as Mammon took a large bite out of the Muffin he was holding.  
‘Hey Yuriko, why are ya staring? Ya hungry or something?’ he asked in a pretend curious tone between chews barely suppressing a devious smile.  
Yuriko felt her eyes narrow slightly as she turned her face towards him, ‘It’s hard not to stare since you’re walking right beside me.’ She stated simply, ‘but yes, I am a little hungry…” she admitted as her stomach gave another loud growl. This time she was certain Mammon had heard it because his expression changed slightly.  
Mammon glanced down at the box in his hand, his grin returning, ‘I suppose I could be persuaded to give you one of these muffins, but you’ll have to be very convincing.’ He added, his voice becoming quiet.  
‘LOOOOOOL!!! Listen to Mammon, he’s like trying so hard to sound like he hadn’t brought all those muffins for the sole purpose of sharing them with Yuriko…” Levi stated loudly with a laugh.  
Mammon’s cheeks flushed bright red, ‘I-I did not! I brought extra for me and me alone!’ his tone annoyed, gripping the side of the box hard, threatening to crush it along with the muffins inside.  
Thinking quickly Yuriko shot Levi a disapproving glare as she spoke ‘It’s ok Mammon, thank you for thinking about me, I’d love a muffin.’ She hoped her tone came across as gentle as she smiled sweetly taking the box from Mammon’s hand.  
Mammon perked up instantly, his grin returning, though his face was still bright red. ‘O-of course, I’m just that type of demon, thoughtful and caring.’ His tone was bright and full of bravado. In his glee, he seemed to have forgotten all about Yuriko needing to “convince” him to share.  
Yuriko giggled slightly as she picked out a treat from the box, it was red velvet, one of her favourites. Confirming that Mammon had indeed purchased half of the box with the intent to share with her, she felt herself smile as she took a bite. The taste of citrus and cream danced across her tongue, it was divine. Food in the Devildom was so decadent it was nearly impossible not to overindulge on the many foods that were on offer, though some, such as fried bat brains were easy hard passes for Yuriko’s palette.  
‘Loool, Mammon you’re such a tsundere…: Levi laughed.  
‘Levi you jack-ass, I’ll show ya tsundere in a minute!’ Mammon growled  
‘Enough, both of you!’ Lucifer’s deep voice cutting through Mammon’s, ‘if you both don’t stop acting like fools, you’ll find yourselves hanging by your ankles in the stairwell…’ his voice low and threatening.  
Mammon and Levi squeaked in fear and fell silent, all that could be heard apart from Asmo and Satan’s conversation were Levi and Mammon’s footsteps as they walked.  
The group continued walking, their conversations switching topics every so often as they went along. Levi and Mammon remained deathly silent to avoid provoking Lucifer, even though he hadn’t forbidden them from talking. An audible sigh escaping from Levi every so often, it was easy to tell he was becoming more anxious about returning to his room the closer they came to the dorm.  
Every now and then Yuriko cast her gaze to the sky, the encroaching storm clouds were fat and angry, sitting low on the horizon. They were almost invisible in the black Devildom sky that she had begun to grow accustomed to, though deep down she missed the bright blue sky of the Human World, especially the bright and warm sun. Not that the Devildom was too hot or too cold, just dark in an almost oppressing way.  
Soon they arrived at the gates of The House of Lamentation, the dorm for the RAD student council and home of The Seven Rulers of Hell. It was an old mansion, but clearly well looked after, the mansion reminded her of one of those stately homes she had seen in the countryside in England the last summer her family had spent in England. The inside was lavishly decorated, yet also simple, everything was so carefully coordinated that Yuriko always had to stop and admire the attention to detail. The layout of the mansion itself was also intriguing, the floors were sprawling seeming to have more rooms than could physically fit inside the building. It was obvious that there was some kind of magic involved, but she couldn’t know for sure.  
Once inside Yuriko felt Levi brush past her, sending her stumbling forward slightly as he moved to race towards the staircase in the foyer, taking a turn along the hall to head to his room on the above level.  
‘Oi Levi! Ya almost knocked Yuriko over! Watch where you’re going next time!’ Mammon called after him, his tone annoyed.  
‘Mammon, you’re being too loud.’ Asmodeus moaned as he began walking to the kitchen.  
‘I’ll show you loud Asmo!’ Mammon glowered as he followed Asmo towards the kitchen, box of muffins in hand.  
‘Don’t forget to label your food,’ Lucifer called after them as he headed up the stairs to his room.  
‘I’m going to get changed, I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.’ Satan stated simply as he followed Lucifer up the stairs at a distance.  
Glancing at Beel Yuriko saw that he had already finished off his bag of goods, his face was lined with a satisfied expression. She was quite impressed, a bag that would have lasted a normal human family a week was gone in a matter of moments. Even though she had seen Beel pack away an entire buffet as quick as a flash she still felt surprised every time she witnessed the feat, though she had to wonder how many more times the Avtar of Gluttony would be able to surprise her.  
‘I think I’ll head to the kitchen too,’ Beel said simply carefully folding the paper bag in half, ‘gotta make sure this is recycled properly.’ He continued, heading in the direction that Asmo and Mammon left moments ago.  
Yuriko felt her eyebrows raise slightly as Beel’s comment registered in her brain, ‘I didn’t know demons also felt the need to recycle,’ she blurted out, her own comment and tone surprising her.  
‘Yeah, Lucifer gets mad if we don’t do it properly.’ He paused glancing at Yuriko, ‘Is that surprising to you?’ he asked, his expression hard to read, though he seemed genuinely confused towards her remark.  
Yuriko felt herself become flustered as she realised she had been accusing him and his brothers of not disposing of waste responsibly, ‘N-no, I mean, well yes…I mean, it’s just that humans could learn a thing or two about recycling from demons it seems…’ she could feel herself becoming more and more flustered as she spoke, tripping over her words, her English beginning to fail her as she began to slip back into Japanese the more she tried to correct her speech. Speaking a strange mix of Japanese and English as her words and thoughts tripped over one another, her accent thick and obscuring her words. ‘I’m sorry! It was rude of me to assume otherwise.’ She managed to blurt out finally, bowing her head apologetically. Her auburn coloured fringe falling in front of her eyes, obstructing her vision, she could feel her face burning from embarrassment she could only imagine how red her face must look. To her surprise Beel chuckled, she looked at him, his face was lined with amusement, his purple eyes twinkling. ‘It’s fine, you’re still getting used to things here, there’s no surprise that you’re still discovering new things.’ He stated, his deep voice gentle.  
Yuriko could feel her nerves beginning to subside, Beel’s body language and stoic expressions had always made him seem, much like Lucifer, hard to approach. Yet, they both managed to speak in such a soft way that always gave Yuriko pause. Beel’s voice sounded so calm and gentle it was soothing to listen to.  
‘Thank you,’ was all she could manage to utter, her cheeks flushing again.  
Beel smiled at her as he disappeared into the kitchen when the door opened Yuriko could hear Asmo and Mammon arguing about something, though from the snippet she overheard she couldn’t guess what.  
Yuriko’s room was next to the kitchen, the wall that her long study desk sat against shared the wall with the gigantic refrigerator on the opposite side of the wall.  
The room was beautifully decorated, she could tell whoever had designed the room had taken great care to make it feel homely as possible. Though she had to wonder whose idea it was to put an actual tree inside the room, she assumed that it was being kept alive through magic which unnerved her slightly. The tree sat in a corner of her room, its branches snaked across the ceiling, hanging from the canopy were dozens of lanterns. Her bed, which was pushed up against the trunk of the tree was plush and warm, never failing in putting her to sleep.  
With a slight sigh, Yuriko changed out of the black RAD uniform and into an old pair of jeans and a loose long-sleeved shirt with an orange and white striped pattern. Pulling on her house slippers, she stood looking at herself in the mirror. Her expression was tired and her eyes were lined with worry as her mind cast back to the gathering storm outside.  
Sitting on her bed she stared down at the floor, her mind anticipating the first loud clap of thunder, her palms becoming sweaty at the very thought. Yuriko shook her head quickly, trying to empty her mind of its worries. ‘It’s ok Yuriko, get a grip.’ She murmured to herself, ‘Lucifer said the storm was ages away, for all you know you could sleep right through the blasted thing.’ She continued.  
With a loud sigh Yuriko flopped backwards onto her bed, blowing air out of her nose she stared up at the canopy of the tree. She allowed her mind to wander, the events of the RAD school day drifting through her head. Devildom History that morning, followed by mathematics and world languages before lunch, in the afternoon she had a science class.  
Eventually, Yuriko’s thoughts dissolved into incoherent thoughts, finding herself falling into a light doze. She had no idea how long she had been lying on her bed when she was suddenly jolted awake by her D.D.D. Sitting up quickly Yuriko reached for the smartphone-like device, flashing across her screen was a message from Satan telling her that dinner was ready and that she should hurry before Beel ate everything again.  
Standing up and stretching Yuriko left her room, passing the kitchen the smell of the freshly prepared meal washed over her, making her stomach growl loudly, despite the muffin she had earlier.  
Finally finding herself in the dining room Yuriko took her usual place at the dinner table, between Levi and Beel, across the table from Mammon and Asmo.  
‘Yuriko is here, can we eat now?” Beel asked quickly, his mouth open and drool pouring out like a river.  
‘I didn’t take that long did I?’ Yuriko asked feeling slightly uncomfortable at Beel’s reaction, even though it wasn’t the first time she had seen it. However, his reaction still unnerved her, especially when he would turn it towards her.  
‘No, Beel is just being Beel.’ Lucifer sighed.  
‘Uwaah, so much drool…’ Yuriko heard Asmo murmur in a horrified whisper.  
Satan cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, ‘Help yourselves, tonight I’ve made Hell’s Curry soup, rice, braised Hell Hog, assorted roasted vegetables and Hellfire Mushroom gravy.’ he announced proudly.  
Satan’s cooking never ceased to make Yuriko’s mouth water, it looked so delicious and inviting not to mention how delicious it smelled.  
No sooner had Satan invited everyone to eat, Beel, as quick as a flash had already piled his plate high with food, almost half of the Hell Hog was on his plate, along with a generous helping of the roasted vegetables and steamed rice all smothered in a hearty layer of gravy. When he was finished loading up his plate he filled a large bowl with curry, Yuriko couldn’t help but stare. His ability to devour helpings as that would easily feed the entire table at least once was awe-inspiring and terrifying.  
‘Yuriko, would you like some curry or Hog?’ Asmo asked as he ladled himself some curry.  
‘Oh, I uh, I’ll have some Hog.’ She replied, still side-eyeing Beel who was already reaching for his second helping of vegetables.  
‘Here,’ Levi said as he passed the tongs to her after he was done using them.  
Yuriko smiled as she took the tongs from him, her fingers brushing against his hand as she took them, causing Levi to let go quickly, almost knocking them out of her hand as he quickly recoiled.  
‘What’s the matter Levi? Get a static shock or something?’ Mammon asked in a teasing voice, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
‘Y-yeah, it surprised me…’ Levi replied shyly, his sentence trailing off as he gazed down at his plate, he seemed intent on burning a hole through the plate and the table.  
Yuriko flicked her eyes over in Mammon’s direction just in time to see him flash a cheeky grin at his younger brother’s reaction, before returning his attention to his plate.  
Though she had never been much of a big eater, Yuriko always found herself putting a little more than normal on her plate. Raising her fork to her mouth, a large chunk of potato ready to chomp down on her food when a low rumbled reverberated around the room. All eyes darted to Beel, who was happily munching on his seventh helping of Hog.  
‘Beel…how is your stomach still growling while you’re still eating?’ Asmo lamented with a sigh, an expression of horror lining his delicate face.  
‘Eh? Wasn’t me…I think…’ Beel replied between mouthfuls, his expression puzzled.  
A stone the size of a grapefruit dropped into Yuriko’s stomach as a second rumble rolled on overhead, the storm that had been looming over them all afternoon had finally broken. Heart beating in her ears, she gently put down her fork and stood from her seat quickly. Her sudden movement caused the brothers gaze to turn onto her, their expressions all different manners of confused as they exchanged glances with one another.  
‘Yuriko, are you feeling alright?’ asked Lucifer, his expression concerned.  
Yuriko nodded, ‘Yes, er…no…kind of…’ she forced out, her accent coming out thick, causing her face to flush red and her thoughts to further jumble together.  
Another loud clap of thunder echoed through the room, causing her to flinch slightly as she got up from her chair, calmly crossing the room.  
‘Wait, Yuriko, aren’t ya hungry?’ Mammon called after her, half raised out of his chair.  
‘I-I’ll have something later!’ she replied over her shoulder.  
Once she was certain she was out of eyesight and earshot of the brothers she dashed through the house, catching flashes of lightning as it forked its way through the dark realm’s sky. The thunder was near deafening as Yuriko reached her room, slamming the door behind her she covered her ears with her hands. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes as she opened her walk-in closet, hoping that in there the noise from the storm would be muffled.  
While the closet wasn’t that deep, it was enough room for her to sit comfortably with her leg’s stretched out. Walking to the back of the closet, her back against the wall she slid all the way down until she was sitting on the floor her knees pulled to her chest, hands over her ears and eyes screwed shut. Yuriko focused on her breathing, trying to calm herself down, taking long deep breaths as she could feel her heart hammering away inside her chest.  
Thunder rumbled again overhead, so big was the reverberation that the old house shook from the sound.  
A scream escaped Yuriko’s lips as she closed her eyes so tight she could see stars, burying her face into her knees she could feel herself beginning to whimper as fear slowly took hold over her.  
Time seemed to vanish as Yuriko sat in the dark, crouched in a tiny whimpering ball as the thunder continued to roar overhead.  
‘Yo Yuriko, I’m coming in!’ she heard Mammon’s muffled voice through the door of the closet as he entered her room without knocking, as usual.  
Despite her fear Yuriko felt herself bristle with annoyance, she didn’t want ANY of the brothers to see her in such a state, especially Mammon.  
‘Wha-Yuriko where are ya?’ he called out upon noticing that she wasn’t anywhere in his sight.  
More thunder exploded over the house, causing both Yuriko and Mammon to yelp. Mammon’s footsteps headed in the direction of the closet door, he had clearly heard her cry out.  
Once again, Yuriko felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as she looked up at the doorway to the closet where Mammon’s silhouette stood still gazing down at her, his normally blue eyes seemed to glow gold in the dim light.  
‘There you are!’ he said triumphantly like an excited child who had just won a round of hide and seek, he paused before continuing, ‘what are you doing in here?’ Mammon sounded puzzled, but pretty soon he got his answer as more thunder caused Yuriko to yelp and haunch over into a ball again.  
Her face flushing red, Yuriko felt the mortification welling up inside of her as she forced her gaze to the ground. She didn’t want to look at Mammon, all she wanted to do was melt into the floor and vanish from his sight.  
‘Y-you’re scared, aren’t ya?’ Mammon stated simply, his tone calm and oddly serious.  
Feeling herself bristle in annoyance again, Yuriko nodded, a strangled whimper escaping from her throat as her vision blurred by her tears. She braced herself for Mammon’s teasing or him to mock her for being scared of a little thunder, something that must have been so mundane to him. The mental image of him revelling in the fear her body was emanating and fearful expression that demons loved to see twisted on the face of humans, swirled before her mind's eye.  
Yuriko began preparing herself for Mammon’s mockery, but it never came. Glancing back up she saw that Mammon had vanished from the doorway, confusion mixed with relief for a moment in his disappearance, but the thought of him running off to get his brothers to come and gape at her discomfort was enough to send her mind spiralling into despair. She could feel tears begin to roll down her cheeks, the thought of them all just standing there laughing at her was enough to make her sob quietly.  
Yuriko wasn’t sure how long it had been since Mammon had left, she heard him re-enter her room, the sound of her bedroom door closing was drowned out by more thunder, she could hear him walking towards her. Looking up she was surprised to see it was just him, he hadn’t alerted his brothers to her discomfort, instead in his hands, he was carrying Levi’s headset. The cable end was plugged into his D.D.D, glancing down at the screen clearly scrolling through a list. Before she could react, she felt Mammon kneel beside her, slipping the headset over her ears, the earphones completely encasing her ears. Looking into Mammon’s azure coloured eyes, flecked with copper and gold, his expression was oddly serious. Turning her gaze to the headset, she had to wonder how he had managed to convince his brother to lend him the headphones, especially given how mistrustful of Mammon and attached to his possessions Levi was. Music flooded into Yuriko’s ears, the sound quality of the headset was incredible, she could see why Levi loved them so much.  
‘It’s ok, I hate the thunder too.’ He murmured, Yuriko could only just hear him through the headphones, ‘it’s stupidly loud and obnoxious…’ he continued to babble as he adjusted the volume of the music, it was clear by his actions that he was slightly nervous. A thought suddenly dawned on her, Yuriko’s gaze returned to his face. Mammon was scared too, now that she had a chance to read his expression it was plain as day. The tone of his voice was nervous and quiet, he was trembling badly having trouble keeping his hands steady and just like her, flinching terribly whenever there was a loud rumble of thunder.  
As Mammon sat down beside her, Yuriko could feel relief wash over her like a wave, the thunder was drowned out over the music. She could feel the gratitude well up in her chest, flowing to her eyes as tears as she started to cry again.  
‘Thank you.’ She murmured, leaning into Mammon’s side.  
Yuriko felt annoyed at herself for not noticing Mammon’s discomfort sooner, instead, she just assumed the worst of him.  
Beside her, she felt Mammon stiffen for a brief moment before he relaxed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. Mammon’s cologne filled her nose, it was sweet and spicy.  
Yuriko looked up at Mammon’s face, he was blushing like crazy. His blue eyes sparkling like the beautiful gems they were.  
‘Y-you’re welcome,’ he muttered in reply, Yuriko felt him grip her shoulder slightly, ‘just come to me next time you’re scared,’ he paused again, ‘you’re my human after all.’ he continued, avoiding eye contact with Yuriko.  
‘You’re not going to tell your brothers…are you?’ Yuriko asked meekly, she could feel exhaustion creeping into her mind.  
Mammon shook his head, ‘Nah, it’s our secret.’ He said finally, his voice was serious.  
She felt a small smile creep onto her face, ‘sounds good.’ She replied quietly.  
After a while, the two fell into a light doze, before eventually succumbing to the full embrace of slumber. Spending the entire night huddled together at the back of Yuriko’s closet as the storm rolled on overhead throughout the night. 

\- End.


End file.
